


Another Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, The happy Sewer King as he laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Another evening with a pet alligator. The Sewer King smiled and laughed as he scratched the alligator's snout.





	Another Evening

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Another evening with a pet alligator. The Sewer King smiled and laughed as he scratched the alligator's snout. His eyes were on the tail while it wagged repeatedly. The Sewer King was willing to suffer with the alligator. He was willing to suffer without it. Another guffaw the minute the sick alligator licked his face. 

Another evening with a pet alligator. The Sewer King smiled and laughed in a gentle tone while he scratched the alligator's snout. He viewed its tail wagging repeatedly. He laughed as his face was licked. The memory vanished. Tears were revealed. A grave marker remembered.

 

THE END


End file.
